To avoid such collisions between aircraft on an airport, onboard display systems are known that display a map of the airport, to which symbols are added representing the position of nearby aircraft. However, the positions of these nearby aircraft are, generally, transmitted to said display systems, either by the nearby aircraft themselves or by airport control stations. Hence, such an onboard display system has the drawback that the nearby aircraft and/or the airport control stations must be equipped with cooperating means, which must also all be activated, to enable the detection of all the nearby aircraft. This usual display system is therefore not independent and has limited use.
Documents FR-2 902 221 and FR-2 901 903 disclose systems, notably display systems, that provide an aid to navigation on the ground for an aircraft on an airport.